<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Help Wanted; Lamaya Into Madness by Toxic_Parasite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352631">Help Wanted; Lamaya Into Madness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Parasite/pseuds/Toxic_Parasite'>Toxic_Parasite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afton | Miller Family, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Murder, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Cults, Eggs Benedict is Michael Afton, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted, Five Nights at Freddy's: Security Breach, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, Lesbian Relationship, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Other, Suicide Attempt, The Afton Family (Five Nights at Freddy's), The Crying Child is Named Chris Afton, William Afton | Dave Miller being a Jerk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Parasite/pseuds/Toxic_Parasite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kadence Stalnaker, is the beta tester for a game, in a pretty popular franchise. But things there aren't what they seem. A manipulative rabbit, known as Glitchtrap, is a glitch in the system there. Despite appearances, they are just broken, misunderstood, and upset on the inside. Kadence, now known as, Beta, looks deeper into the rabbit's life, finding out that she is a female, she died as, a child, and more. Glitchtrap, is not a goody-two-shoes, though. She leads a cult with her reluctant follower, Vanny. She also is a cold-blooded killer. Will she be found? Will she die again? Find out in this story! What will happen next?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Afton | Dave Miller &amp; Mrs. Afton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Help Wanted; Lamaya Into Madness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, in all respects, in my alternate universe, Glitchtrap is a female and a different entity from, William Afton. If you don't like it, then don't read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Here's the place," Kadence said happily. He looked at the place and thought to himself,<br/>"Wait, this doesn't seem right." He turned around and shuttered in horror.<br/>"So, this is actually the place," Kadence mumbled in disbelief. It looked old but somewhat modern.<br/>"Do not judge a book by its cover, I guess," he said. Kadence opened the door and walked in. The place smelled of cinnamon apple, wax, and the faint odor of blood.<br/>"Hello, how can I assist you?" A young woman asked. Kadence turned around and saw the beautiful blondie in front of him.<br/>"Oh, I was hoping to, um, apply for a job here." Kadence stammered.<br/>"The only job we have open right now is a beta tester." The woman said.<br/>"My name is, Lamayah, you?" Lamayah asked.<br/>"That is a pretty name. I am, Kadence," Kadence said in a happy tone. Lamayah handed him the application papers.<br/>"Thank you, Ma'am," Kadence said. Kadence sat down in one of the chairs and got his pen out. He easily answered the questions. He handed the filled application to, Lamayah.<br/>"Here you go," Kadence said.<br/>"Thank you!" Lamayah said in an impatient tone.<br/>"What is her deal?" Kadence thought to himself. Lamayah walked into the backroom.<br/>"Finally, he is done, so I can finally-" Lamayah said. It was pretty muffled, so Kadence could not hear what else she said. Lamayah was obviously talking to someone else, but who? Kadence looked around the place. It was strangely unnerving but familiar.<br/>Kadence walked out. The slight odor of blood was getting to him.<br/>"Why the hell did it smell like blood?" Kadence asked himself, "But it is my only chance, never judge a book by its cover." Kadence walked away and headed home. Kadence headed for the subway.<br/>"God damn it, what is my train letter?" He said to himself. "Train A." Kadence got his card and slid it through. He walked through and walked down the stairs.<br/>Kadence got to where the subways were and sat on a bench. A few minutes later, his subway came.<br/>"Finally," Kadence said to himself quietly. Kadence got on the subway and held onto one of the poles. He looked at the stops on the subway.<br/>"Of course, mine is last." Kadence thought to himself. "Of course." He knew it was hell from living on Liberty Island. He sighed deeply.<br/>The first stop was 32nd, street. As people got off, Kadence found a free seat. He sat in it.<br/>"Mom is going to be pissed," Kadence thought to himself. He sighed and looked to the side. He saw a girl. She had long, shiny, and purple hair. He decided to suck up enough courage to talk to her.<br/>"Hello," Kadence said. <br/>"Hi! I'm Olivia." The girl said.<br/>"Hello, Olivia. I'm Kadence." He said. Olivia blushed.<br/>"How old are you, Olivia?" Kadence asked.<br/>"I am seventeen, you?" Olivia asked.<br/>"I'm sixteen," Kadence said with a bashful smile. Olivia got out some paper and started writing on it. <br/>"Here is my number, in case if you want to call me," Olivia said while giving him the paper. "Well, here is my stop. I will talk to you later." Kadence waved. Kadence blushed and said,<br/>"My stop is next." He held the paper and gawked at it until it was his stop. He got off and put the paper in his pocket. He walked out and started walking towards the Liberty Island ferry place. He grunted. <br/>"Now I have to ride the ferry," Kadence said unhappily. He got in the place, and it was packed with tourists. Kadence walked to a little snack shop. He was in line for a few minutes. <br/>"What can I get you?" The cashier asked.<br/>"A pack of cigarettes and a purple monster," Kadence said in an annoyed tone. The cashier got what he wanted and said,<br/>"That'll be $9.99." Kadence gave them the money and took his things. Kadence walked over to the waiting area. It was cold as ice. The night sky was filled with glittering stars.<br/>The ferry arrived. Kadence got on the ferry and sat in a seat. It seemed colder in the ferry than in the waiting area, strange. The ferry started to move, instantly making Kadence get sick to his stomach. He gagged and started to panic. <br/>"Oh, no," He said to himself. Was he going to puke? He got anxious because he did not know. Kadence hid his face in his black, wooly, and big jacket. He let out a quiet sob that sounded like a mouse squeak.<br/>Before he knew it, the ride was done. He got off and exited the building. He walked home in the sweltering heat. After walking for twenty minutes, he got home. He opened the door and said,<br/>"Mom, I'm home!" He took his shoes off and put them away. He headed for his room.<br/>"Oh, thank goodness you're home!" Kadence's mother yelled. She ran up to him and hugged him.<br/>"I got so worried!" She said in an unhappy tone, "Now, did you get the job?" <br/>"Don't know yet. Hopefully, though!" Kadence said. <br/>"Kadence, where is it?" His mom asked.<br/>"In Manhatten!" Kadence said happily.<br/>"Oh, my god! My baby is going to live in the city!" She said.<br/>"Also, I met two girls." Kadence said while blushing.<br/>"Well, who are they?" She asked.<br/>"Lamayah and Olivia!" Kadence said.<br/>"Oh, my. You're growing up so fast!" She said. "Now, dinner is waiting for you in the kitchen."<br/>"Okay, mother," Kadence said. Kadence slowly walked to the kitchen. On the kitchen counter, there was a plate of steak. Kadence walked over to the plate and picked it up. He walked over to the microwave and put the plate in.<br/>He put it in for three minutes. He sat down on the stool near the kitchen island. After the steak was done cooking, he got it out of the microwave. He headed for his room, upstairs. He opened his door and walked in.<br/>He closed the door and sat his plate down. He took off his jacket and gloves. He threw them to the floor and picked his plate back up. He walked over to his bed and started eating,<br/>"This is quite good." Kadence said happily. He finished his food and put the plate on a table. He got his cigarettes out of his bag.<br/>"Now, where is my lighter?" Kadence said. He found it and got a cigarette out. He opened a window in his room. He lit the cigarette and placed the lighter down.<br/>He started smoking. He sucked in, then blew out. After a few blows, he remembered the paper. He got his phone and dialed the number. After a few rings, Olivia answered.<br/>"Hello?" Olivia asked.<br/>"Hello, It's me, Kadence." Kadence said. He blew out once more.<br/>"Hi, Kadence, I know this might be weird, but when I first saw you, I wanted to date you." Olivia stammered.<br/>"Holy shit. Me too." Kadence mumbled. "Wanna go on one?"<br/>"Of course!" Olivia said happily. "Well, I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow."<br/>"Okay, Olivia," Kadence said. She hanged up. Kadence blushed deeply. He put out his cigarette and laid down.<br/>"I should go to sleep now." Kadence said. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>